


For love

by Cocomuffin456



Series: Purrfection [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Teen frisk finds love and starts dating imo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocomuffin456/pseuds/Cocomuffin456
Summary: Jasmine O'connor has been different in more than the sense of personality, she learned early on to pretend. Through this, she has had a normal life and bonded with one of her students. However, when frisk goes missing, she throws everything away for frisk to find them. Descending into a world that reveals more of herself than she'd ever known and forcing old poison to the surface.ARC 1: Out of the frying pan and into the fire// chapter 1-???ARC 2: Seeing double// (tba)ARC 3: Spitting Venom





	1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale fanfic??? Undertale fanfic :D!!!

She stared at herself, once...twice...a huff of annoyance. Her feline ears twitched to display her agitation and served as the source why. Jasmine O'conner; for as long as she's been alive...has been...different.

Thank God she was born at home but that was the only blessing she ever got in life. Her tail twitched and she combed through her inky black hair, one strip of green on the side she liked to tell everyone was dyed.

She brushed her bang and combed her hair until the tangled mess was wavy. Blue eyes darting to her phone every now and then for a time. 

6:48, she would have to hurry.

She threw on a red hoodie and wrapped her tail around herself and then pulled on some Jeans. She looked in the mirror and then posed, glasses reflecting in the light.

  


“Cutie patootie alert~” she cooed to herself then sighed, flinching when her one canine that was too long for its own good snag her lip and she raises a brown hand to assess if there was blood. “Time to put on a cap…” she grumbled to herself.

She looked at her dresser and grabbed her simple black choker. It brought fawn memories to her of college that she wouldn't let go of. She grabbed her bag; covered in so many knick-knacks from animes she has seen and headed to her job as the newest art teacher.

Her attire never fit with the other teachers but she was an  _ art  _ teacher. Only weirdness in her class, the different. Only one of her students got that memo.

Frisk.

As she pulled up into the school teacher parking area she couldn't help but smile. She shouldn't pick favorites but…

Frisk was a special case…

They were mute but spunky. Brave little thing, respectful and eager at school. But that wasn't the only reason…

Throughout school, as she has known him, he has changed his pronouns a lot. Male then nonbinary and now genderfluid. Jasmine always supported them no matter what but...their family.

Frisk family was abusive and jasmine was the only one who knew it. Besides being part cat, she had special powers. She didn't know what the hearts were really but every time frisk’s parents stepped in the room…

It would crack, crack more than it already had. She noticed how it healed around her but their parents? Besides that, she became...meek. Hesitant and cautious, like a scared animal…

It made her blood boil for her little one. Frisk deserves better. She knew that but...what was she to do if frisk wouldn't talk to her?

Well, she was done sitting on the sidelines when the police showed up to her classroom declaring frisk was missing.

She had to find them.

***She was determined to.**

That's how she found herself in this mess in the first place. Using well...her powers. Desperately connecting with the heart or...could it be her soul? Who knew…

She used her heart to pinpoint frisk. Their bond gave it a boost and she was thankful for this ability for once. What she hadn't expected was to ask herself, most of the night...was she willing to jump down to possibly her death to find frisk? His body? Probably smashed and broken. She trembled at the thought. Her eyes watered.

Then frisk's heart pulsed. They were  _ alive _ . For how long?

She answered her question as she plummeted below. Frisk had basically been her little sibling. She cared about frisk, she loved them as if they were her child. She'd risk dying for them too.

_ So she fell down the rabbit hole. _

For frisk.

For love.


	2. Discovery of Mind, Body, and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine finds frisk, meets toriel, and has bad memories.

_ “Mommy, why can't I go outside?”  _

_ A soft spring morning, the second day of break. The kids played from where I watched from the window. Yearning.. _

_ “because of your different, little one,” _

_ That was her answer to everything. _

** _A black-painted window._ **

_ My mother's…. _

** _A bloody knife._ **

_ My father's… _

_ Their answer for everything… _

** _Crying…_ **

_ “you are so special...don't you know little one? Now.. _ ** _let's go back to the basement,_ ** _ ” _

** _*Fear..._ **

Jasmine shot up, cold sweat. Heart thudding and cap falling, frisk jumped up startled. Jasmine was stunned for a moment and then her lips quivered.

“Frisk? Oh my god..” 

Frisk smiled instantly, worry melting from their mocha eyes and they ran in for a hug. Jasmine hugged him close. She then pulled away to study the room. 

*A child's room

One that didn't seem used in years but was recently cleaned, though there was still some dust…

“Frisk...where are we?” Jasmine asked frisk frowned. Guilt on their tan face. “The...underground,” their voice echoed in her head and she jolted, startled.

“wha-” frisk cut her off, “it's...a...a lot to take in but let me explain,” just then a knock, frisk replied softly and in walked a sight for the eyes. A large fuzzy pearly white goat lady. Suddenly jasmine realized her cap was gone and how frisk knows but she didn't feel like the odd one anymore or that frisk might be crazy for not reacting.

“oh, good you're awake,” her eyes were calm and relaxing as she spoke. Warm and filled with good intentions. “I am Toriel, keeper of the ruins. I hope you are feeling better, I made pie..” she said.

Jasmine chose her words carefully, “I am...Jasmine...um..can someone explain what's going on?” Jasmine's ear twitched and toriel blinked.

“Oh what a rare guest, a half-monster…” she said with bright eyes. “A what…?” Jasmine asked.

Jasmine's head whirled, sitting at a table with cinnamon pie slice. All the information that just got unpacked. There were underground, where monsters are trapped,  _ she’s  _ part monster, and by the looks of it a powerful one.

Or from what toriel told her when she *CHECKED her.

When she did it brought a weird feeling of invasive to her. Like someone was staring too deep, too private. She didn't like that at all.

“Your a boss monster or, someone from your family is. It must have passed down to you. Your an A level monster.” toriel told her, “Wait...are you also a boss monster?" Jasmine asked, desperate to know more of herself as frisk ate next to her.

“I am but I'm an AA monster. Due to my purebred lineage, jasmine,” she replied with a smile, sitting by the fire.

“Call me jazzy, it's easier to say.” Jasmine said, “then you may call me tori if you wish," toriel replied softly. Jazzy stared at the pie and dug in, the aroma wasn't the only thing. The slice tasted heavenly. It made her feel warm and happy. 

“Wow! This is amazing tori!” jazzy's eyes sparkled, freckled cheeks darkening with joy. Frisk laughed at all the crumbs stuck to his teacher's face. 

“you're like a baby!” Frisk said and jazzy grinned. Jasmine stuck her tongue out at them in reply warning laughter from toriel and frisk (via: frisk in her head.). She could stay here forever….

“I have a few more questions…” she said, “Are these heart things…” she slowly summoned it, never fully use to the tingle it brought. “souls…” toriel replied but something flashed on her face...a bitter memory perhaps? It went by too fast.

“So it is my soul...and one more, jasmine replied. “Is there a way out?”

Toriel frowned and averted her gaze. The air shifted. Toriel stood…”I...I must go…” and she hurried away.

“Tori! Wait!” Jasmine shared a confused and startled look with frisk and the two raced after her. They stop looking around, ‘where did she…?’ she thought then saw the stairs. She tried to sense tori’s soul but she didn’t have a bond strong with tori but it  _ was  _ there.

A white upside-down heart...faint.

“This way…” jazzy said and wrapped her small hands around frisk's smaller one. Down into the corridor, they went to meet toriel by large doors. She had her back to them. Jasmine spoke first, “Tori?”

“They come, they leave, they  _ die _ .” toriel says bitterly. Jasmine went cold, heart thudding in her ears. “I'm destroying this door...never again.” she turns to them.

“Tori...that's the only way out, you can't-” jasmine tries to persuade. “You all think you have what it takes to  _ survive  _ out there and I let you. I'm tired of standing by…”

“I...I can't let you do that.” says jasmine a hesitant but a growing spark. Toriel doesn't speak for a moment, “then show me.”

A battle begins.

***determination fills you **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine: Stay Kind!  
Frisk: Stay determined!


	3. Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say goodbye to toriel, they meet sans, everything is off-script....

Fire shot out from tori's hands and approached her upside-down green heart. She wanted to admire it, the way it glittered, a white ring around it. But she couldn’t too busy forcing herself to learn the ropes and dodge tori’s attacks.   
  


“Toriel, don’t!” Frisk’s determined face shouted. Tears growing in their eyes. “Please let us through.” Toriel didn’t budge, “I’m doing this for your own good.”

“Toriel, we know you're scared but you have to let us through. I won’t let frisk die, they are like…” She paused and looked at frisk. 

** _A bloody knife…_ **

“There like....the sibling I never had..” Jasmine started with watery eyes, “I’d plummet again and again to help them…” frisk looked up at jasmine. “Ms. O’conner…” frisk was stunned by the level of  _ kindness _ jasmine displayed. “They’re the only family I have left, I sat back...all those times to their suffering...no more. They deserve better.”

“Then you understand why I have to do this!” Toriel said, resolve to break, “Why I must destroy-” Jasmine shook her head, “We...we can’t do that- _ you.. _ We can’t shelter them. What are you to do when the food runs out? When one of us gets sick? Are we to never get back to the surface?”

Toriel still didn’t budge. “I want you to see the sunset toriel!” Frisk shouted out, determination flashed on their face. “To eat pies with you on the surface! You don’t deserve this!”

“He’ll just kill you!” Toriel shouted tears fall from her face. “You can’t save us...you can’t save  _ me _ …” toriel’s hands trembled and she stopped shooting a long time ago. “Look at me toriel…” jasmine said, Toriel met her eyes and was hit by the overwhelming sensation.

*Toriel felt a wave of kindness from jasmine

“I will  **die ** before I let anything happen to frisk.” she says, “I want you  _ both  _ to live.” tori replies. Jasmine smiles, “Then we will, promise.” Toriel stops, arms trembling...she pulls them into a hug. Jazzy almost seeps into the soft fur of toriel. Dangling some from the ground as she hugged back. “We’ll be back,” jasmine says.

“I can only hope so…” with that she placed them down and shoved them through the door.

The door shut with an echo and jasmine looked at the door sadly, till frisk grabbed her hand. Dark chestnut hair fanned around frisk face and jasmine smiled, pushing some out their face. She looked forward, breath coming out as fog and she then acknowledges her location...and the cold. Her eyes rounded, a wintery wonderland before them. “Wow…” frisk said in awe.

  
  


Jasmine stared at the tall snowy trees reaching far up into the seemingly never-ending ceiling. Skinny long branches stretched out catching falling snow. 

A small reprieve…

“Frisk…” jasmine said as they began to walk, “I need to know..why did you come to the mountains?” frisk stopped, guilt riddled on his face. “To...to..” jasmine knew what they wanted to say deep down.

“You came here to die...didn't you?” jasmine's voice broke. “Why won't you talk to me?” jazzy sighed. “I was afraid…” frisk said and then looked up at jasmine. “And...I always felt you were hiding something to...so...i..doubted our bond,” frisk replied honestly.

Jasmine felt a wave of guilt, her cat ears flattened as a reminder. “I understand...you know I don't plan to hand you over to...to those  _ animals  _ when we get to the surface again, right?” jazzy growled, “I'll expose them.”

Frisk smiled, “I know sis.”

Taken aback by the new nickname, she didn't have time to dwell when-

_ Snap! _

Jazzy jolted, turning around and surprising herself by letting out a hiss in warning by instinct. Frisk tensed.

The reprieve was over…

*jasmine felt like she was being watched…

“come here frisk,” she whispered grabbing frisk and holding him. For a thirteen-year-old, they were small and easy to carry. She didn't dwell on frisk's cuteness, time to move!

She picked up her pace, glancing behind her every now and then.

*she heard footsteps matching her own

Jasmine felt her heart thud, she ran. Bolting through the snow holding frisk close. She saw something in the distance. Her smile, full of hope died as a figure waited there on the empty bridge.

She placed frisk down quietly. They glanced at each other before jumping when it spoke. “don't you know how to greet a friend?” snowy fog masked them and jasmine trembled.

Frisk walked forward. Jasmine looked startled and reached out for them but frisk prevailed. The thing reached out their hand. 

Frisk shook their hand.

*a fart sound ensues…

“Eh?” all tension left jazzy, replaced with confusion. The snow settled, revealing….

A...stocky build skeleton. He came up to jasmine's chest in height, looming over frisk. He was wide, bones unnaturally thick, covered in a dulled white shirt and blue hoodie with black shorts that had white stripes on the side. On his feet was comically pink fluffy slippers.

Was...this what she was scared of..?

No, she had her reasons. How did toriel do that trick? The *CHECK?

He looked up towards jasmine with white pinprick eyes and his smile twitched. He seemed mildly surprised by her. Then he winked.

“Look what the cat dragged in, huh?” he said with a knowing look. Jazzy blinked, did he just…? An inelegant snort left her. “Tibia honest, that was fairly funny.” she replied and his eyes lit up.

She hesitated for a moment at the silence. “I'm jasmine.” she said, “I'm frisk!” frisk added and the skeleton grinned. “Sans, sans the skeleton.” he winked again, “Well sans, are you gonna sans there all day or let us through..please?”

Sans grin grew, “I don't know, where you off in such a purry?” jasmine cackled, “oh my God, that was such a stretch.” she giggled doubling over. Frisk broke into giggles too.

*the tense air resolved

He stepped aside and let them through. As she passed, her tail trembled. That same privacy invader...she glanced back at sans who followed with that same dopey smile and relaxed gate, hands in his pocket...

Did...he just….?

Sans exchanged a look with her, only smiling and she decided to just keep moving forward.

_ Jasmine O’Conner, lv 0, female, half-breed, _

ATK 5, DEF 3, Hp: 3/3

*suspicious of sans

Sans studied her while they walked, this was new...not the same...why? Why is she with frisk? More importantly...why now? Would this...be sans's reprieve? Or just another stab in the gut…


	4. Skeleton of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans...Sans and Papyrus...  
Jasmine's triggers are starting to act up from the stress...
> 
> A/N: Low mo what can I say? Lol, try to update this more.

“SANS!” a voice yells, jasmine jumps startled. Frisk looks up curiously unfazed. “SANS WHAT ARE THOSE??? MONSTERS??”

“Hmm, who knows..looks like a lamp.” sans winks.

“OH.” papyrus says staring at frisk and jasmine. Jasmine glanced at frisk, he does look like a lamp actually... “WELL KEEP YOUR EYES OUT FOR HUMANS!” He says searching around and jasmine gives sans a questionable look. “Oh look a human.” he says motioning to frisk who waves.

“A HUMAN!?”

Jasmine stood a little stiff, the other skeleton was huge. He was skinny but tall, he towered over jasmine as she only reached his hips and frisk barely met his knee.

“I MUST CAPTURE THEM- WAIT...WHAT ARE YOU??” The tall skeleton turns his sight towards jazzy. Dressed in some type of armor? Was that the word for it? Jazzy blinked, “Oh.. I'm part human and apparently monster?” she said meekly, intimidated by his booming and tall stature.

Jazzy did a double-take suddenly.

“What do you mean capture?” she asked, the skeleton straightened up and sans winked at her. Whatever it meant, his relaxed and nonchalant posture brought her some relief...or was that because he wasn't in danger?

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BECOME A ROYAL GUARD BY CATCHING A HUMAN!” he said matter-of-factly. He then blinked and squinted at jasmine leaning down, “I SUPPOSE I'D HAVE TO BRING YOU TO UNDYNE TOO..”

“ENOUGH! COMMENCE WITH THE PUZZLES!” Papyrus ran off somewhere leaving jasmine confused and frisk curious.

He giggled before swerving his head up towards jasmine. Sans gives a grin towards us, “That's my bro,” he finally spoke after a pause, “Don't worry, he’s harmless.” he added. 

“He’s harmless but...capturing humans? What's going on down here?” jasmine said straightening up and the adult in her came out. Sans never faltered in his smile but for a moment his eye lights dimmed before he snickered.

“Not to be rude, but I think the kiddo ran off…” Sans said and Jasmine snapped around only to see little footprints. 

***Left behind again…**

Her heart thudded for a moment as her mouth went dry. Sans shrugged, “Welp time for m-” he was thrown off guard as jasmine grabbed him, picked him up, and ran full speed after frisk.

“We gotta go find them!” she said.

_We?_ Sans thought totally taken off guard. Did she know her own strength? Then again he knew he wasn't that weak even with 1 hp. Infact she didn't even notice, panic bloomed in her eyes while a blush bloomed on his cheeks. 

He was literally pressed to her chest…

This was definitely off the script. It had been from the start but very similar, now? Oh well...what's a skeleton to do? Wait to see what happens next? Yeah.

After all…

He could always show them a b a d t i m e… If they so choose to be genocidal...but seeing as Toriel still alive..who knows.

With that, he took a nap.

Maybe...I got my way out of this hell.. Sans thought drifting off.

Jasmine hadn't noticed, the only thing she noticed was the pounding in her ears and slight fear clogging her senses.

_where'd they gone?_ she thought, she spotted foot marks and had the wildest sights. There's a lot of dog guards apparently, all swooning over being petted by a human. How far did frisk get?!

Evidence by the puzzles that were scattered...pretty far. 

Why am I so tired? Jasmine asked herself then looked down before screeching and dropping sans in the snow. Sans opened an eye socket, smiling wide at the flustered girl. "Oh gosh I zoned out...and..and..uh," jazzy gulped. 

"Don't get your whiskers in a twist kitten, s'fine," he says shrugging and still...lying in the snow. 

"Do...you need help getting up?" Jazzy asked but sans just went back to sleep. Jazzy frowned, _rude! _

She picked him up and looked around, hearing water. She hauled him over and got ready to drop him in there when he disappeared in blue bright light. Jazzy gasped and looked around.

"Sans?" She called, "Throw me a bone, skeleton man." She said slightly nervous. 

"Boo."

Jasmine screeched and jumped rather high into the air and right over the water. Fear took her, "I can't swim!" She screamed and closed her eyes but not before feeling a tingle deep within herself. This is how I die. After a moment of screaming, she began to stop and open her eyes.

*oh, she's floating...

Sans had a rather amused grin as he heaved over laughing.

"I'll destroy you, bone man!" Jasmine growled, flailing. She felt sluggish and heavy but she kept struggling anyway. "Someone's throwing a hissy fit," sans snickered. 

"I need to find frisk!" Jasmine said, putting her hands on her hips while she floated about. Suddenly her stomach growled. The silence between the two held for a bit until sans chuckles.

  
All the running must have made her hungry again. Though it didn't replace the rush of embarrassment. "Wanna eat?" Sans asks, "there's a place, a bar with good food," sans continues. "What about...frisk?" Jasmine says.

"Trust me, he's in good hands," sans says.

***sounds like something mother would say as they took-**

"Ok.." Jasmine sighed, she glanced below her. Clearing her head of the past that plagued her.

Sans took her to a small diner, where she found shockingly, a man-made of fire! Sans chuckled as she stared agape. “Hey grillby, this is my friend, jasmine. She’s the cat’s meow,” he said and Jazzy gave him a look. “At this point, your jokes a predictable because I can see right through you,” She retorted.

The way sans’ eyes lit up at her own horrible joke made her smile. Grillby chuckled lowly and shook his head. “I’ll have the usual,” Sans said, “Uh...Fries?” Jasmine said unsure.

She was never too confident, if she hadn’t reversed what to say it was just awkward…

“So…” Jazzy started, “Yeah?” Sans quipped. “What’s been going on down here?” she asked, “I mean…” she trailed, “I...think your brother is sweet but…”

“Oh you know, just murder…” He says with a straight face, Jasmine pales, “Huh?”

The food comes at that very second, and Jasmine's mouth waters as she begins to eat, momentarily distracted. “S’not a lie either,” he says, Jasmine stops mid-eat.

“Why ya think the lady behind the door was so adamant you stay, it is dangerous...for humans anyway…” Sans says so casually. He’s watching you, watching each reaction with a relaxed grin.

“Why..?” Jasmine asks in a whisper, “Souls…” was all he gave her and a shiver and inkling ran through her.

“I gotta go find frisks-” she’s cut off. “My bro doesn’t look it but...he’s a great babysitter,” Sans says, “Why he’s even-”

_Slam!_

Papyrus storms in starry-eyed, carrying a very roughed up frisk who was filthy. Jasmine sent sans the dirtiest look she could muster. He winked at her. Frisk gives a thumbs up, spitting out a_ rock_.

"What in all that is holy!?" Jazzy screeches, "We Have Bonded! Through Sweat And The Power Of Puzzles!" Papyrus says and surprisingly calmly. Everyone in the tavern I'd interested in the boisterous skeletons proclamation. Whether out of amusement or curiosity.

"Hey," Sans greets his brother who frowns. "Of Course Your Here, NYEEH!" Papyrus says, snatching him up under his arm.

Jasmine jumped up but paused and grabbed her food chasing after the very long-limbed skeleton.

"OH AND GREETINGS TO YOU TOO!" Papyrus greets jazzy, loud as ever. Jasmine just did her best to keep up with him, panting.

A flash of blue in sans' eye was the only warning she got before she was floating.

*jasmine reminds herself to thank him later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine: did you say murder??  
Sans: now we don't have time to unpack all that so just throw the whole suitcase away


	5. Mother Hen and Tv time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and papyrus go on a date...  
A reset happens....  
What the hell jazzy put clothes on

  
_*they entered a house_

Jasmine blinked, sat on her feet. The house was interesting. There was socks all over the front by the TV, kitchen to the left, and an upstairs. Jazzy munched her fries quietly. 

"FIRST ORDER FOR OUR FRIENDSHIP! A DATE!" Papyrus says, jazzy chokes And her ears flatten. "Huh???" Jasmine says, stunned. Papyrus looks at the two then glares at the fries in her hand.

_*jazzy protects them like her baby_

"NYEEH! YOU BROUGHT THAT GREASE TRAP IN HERE! UNACCEPTABLE, YOU NEED A TRUE MEAL!!" He says reaching for her fries.

"What! Nooo!" Jazzy cries and runs away. "They are so good!!" She says as Papyrus chases her. Sans is content to sleep on the floor while frisk watches, amused.

"ARGH! THEY'VE RUINED YOUR TASTE TOO!!" Papyrus yells and swoops Jasmine up. Jasmine comes face to face with papyrus. She acts instinctually and slaps her hands over his face. 

*She wants that food….no...she needs it...<strike>**she doesn't know when she will get more...mother might starve her again if the higher ups don't like her progress…**</strike>

<strike> _"it's kill or be killed...what don't you get?"_ </strike>

Papyrus stiffens as jasmine eyes tear up. Jasmine doesn't know when she started to cry.

*It’s just like home

** _*A trapped area, danger lurking everywhere…._ **

** _*Mother and Father are watching ...laughing_ **

_"Sis?"_

A voice resonates inside her. Jasmine blinks…

*A trembling paw is pushing papyrus' face away as the claws peak out slightly

Wait…

"I'm sorry!" Jasmine hurries to say. "Here take it!" She says hurriedly, holding the food out. Papyrus just stares worriedly and silently puts her down. Jasmine stares confused before papyrus clears his throat.

"WE ARE NOW GOING TO FORGET THAT HAPPENED!" Papyrus says. Frisk looks worried and sans.

_*it feels like someone staring holes into me_

Jasmine continues to shove the food at him. "Please! I'll eat what you fix! That should taste better anyway! Nothing like a home cooked meal!!!"

Mismatched hands shook, the longer jasmine stood there, the more she turned, and the easier for any monster to read her soul.

Jasmine O’Conner, lv 0, female, half-breed,  
ATK 5, DEF 3, Hp: 3/3  
*just had a trigger...please don't hate her…

Jasmine shakes, feeling prying eyes but she can’t tell who. She stares at her hands and tries to calm herself down.

"It's Fine," Papyrus says, surprising her. "YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TO TASTE GENIUS COOKING! NYEH!" Then with speed grabbed frisk and dragged him upstairs.

Jasmine jumped when sans' hand landed on her shoulder. "Sans...I… uh..i'm.I." jasmine explains...or tries to. "Bro is great but can get a little pushy, should've warned ya," sans shrugs.

"You aren't mad?" She asked, "nope, that's a lot of work," sans replied.

She snorted at that and started to feel better. She looked at her hands and breathed in shakily. This hadn't happened in years.

Turning into….

*jasmine's hand reverts back

"Besides no point in crying over spilt milk," he winked.

*jasmine considers murder

Jasmine looks at her fries then sits down and finishes the rest. “So...this date???” She asks trying to divert the situation, “Oh..heh...they are just gonna go to some restaurant or something...no big deal,” Said sans. 

Sans stood up then teleported onto the couch, “Welp...i’m gonna take a nap,” he says. “What am I to do??” Jazzy asks but sans was already asleep, she pouted and looked upstairs. She shyly walked up and heard giggling. Papyrus was standing in a heroic pose as Frisk clapped. Jazzy smiled and then cleared her voice, “Uh… when is this date?” Jasmine said, “WHY…” papyrus paused for a moment then another….  
”NOW!” he said.

"But...paps you gotta dress up don't ya?? Like a suit??" Jazmine asked. 

"S..suit??" Papyrus says, sweating. "Is That Traditional For Humans?"

"Oh my god, I am gonna have to dress you two huh?" Jazzy said. "NYEH! I AM NOT A BABY BONES!!" Papyrus countered.

"Oh just-trust me!' Jasmine said.

By the time jasmine was done, the two looked...good. Ok so she's afraid to explore so she cleaned frisk up and smoother back his hair then doodle a 'suit' on Papyrus. She's trying!

"Perfect!" Jasmine said.

Papyrus practically glows. "Now go! Enjoy your date!"

"WOWIE THANKS!"

The two bolted out the door, frisk giving behind him. Jasmine smiles and looks towards sans. She spots a blanket on the couch and tucks sans in.

*hes surprisingly warm

Jasmine didn't notice she was tracing his bones and feeling his warmth. Touching and puffing up a nearby pillow for him turned into kneading.

"Making bread over here hug?"

She squeaked, "Oh geez sorry!" She looks away and hides her hands. Sans Pat's next to him, jasmine smiles and sits next to him. Jazzy taps her fingers nervous as they watch tv.

This isn't weird ….frisk is ok...its all ok-

*warm hands lay onto hers

She glances down but sans eyes never leave the tv. She quietly unwraps her tail and let's it free.

_*this feels nice_

_*like a distant memory…_

_*when <strike>**he** </strike>used to be alive_

When had she leaned on him? Him petting her tail? She stirred for a moment then blacked out again...calm...soft...peaceful…

<strike> _*"Its ok to be scared...you'll always have me to keep you going!"_ </strike>

**Reset**

Jasmine watches the door open. Her heart is pounding Papyrus steps out.

** _"Wait!" _ **

They turn to her, she's shaking. What just happened? Why does she feel like she just lost something?

"B...be safe…"

She couldn't let frisk be alone..

"Sans we have to follow them-"

"It'll be fine," sans interrupted.

"Their going-"

"Theres nothing you can-"

"Sans we have to-"

_"It doesn't matter ok?"_

Jasmine looks st sans, a weary tired look. "He'll just come back anyway, could kill him a thousand times-"

*how does sans know that?

"He'll just come back, smarter, faster-"

*how does sans know that?

Jasmine takes a step back, frightened. What the hell is going on? Why-how? What has he done, what sins have he committed?

What has frisk not been telling her?

*jasmine chased after them, leaving sans behind…

_*✋☠❄☜☼☜💧❄✋☠☝📪 ☟⚐🕈 ✋☠❄☜☼☜💧❄✋☠☝ ❄☟✋💧 ✌☠✌💣⚐☹✡ ✋💧. ✌ 😐✋❄❄☜☠ ❄☼✌🏱🏱☜👎 ✋☠ 👎⚐☝🕯💧 🕈⚐☼☹👎…_

Jasmine chased, and chased, breathe ragged. She had to find them, she had to she had to she had t-

How long had she run before her feet gave out? She was shaking…

*fur started to cover skin

"No...no not that form…

*she turned into a cat

She shook, staring at brown and cream paws. Her clothes scattered in the snow, no..nononono! She hated this form.

The poking the prodding-

**"Do a trick for mommy!"**

_Nononono-_

_*warm hands pick her up_

She screeched and hissed lashing out. They dodged every attack and turned her carefully. Big eyes stared into sockets.

They were tired, his smile was loose. 

"Jasmine...you are gonna have to trust me...they are ok...I promise," sans says softly.

But how do you know that? Jasmine felt anger and fear. "I just do…" sans says.

Small cat body turns into a large naked woman who cries into sans's chest. 

"He's all I have sans...I can't...I can't!"

Sans holds her close.

*jasmine is suddenly aware of how their soul's resonate...it's so nice…

"I know, It's hard...but i promise…"

_*she believed him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazzy: Knock knock  
Sans: who's there  
Jazzy: depression  
Sans: oh mood


	6. Frisk, prince of matchmaking and guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans accidentally catches the 'crush', Frisk won't let go of their 'toy box', Papyrus...remembers...or not?

  
They step back in the house, jasmine fully clothed and both embarrassed. 

*can it get anymore embarrassing being caught by a cat and alligator monster embracing with one of you but naked? 

"Let's never mention that again…" jasmine said. "Don't have to tell me twice…" sans sighs.

Jasmine flips onto sans lap and curls up as much as he can.

**Sans' POV**

What the hell is he getting in to? Everything was off script...how the hell did frisk die on a date? No he couldn't...but why was she aware?

He shouldn't have followed her. What did he care? She wouldn't be around for long, the resets would go on. Just give up!

But the way their souls resonated…

Their pains understandable…

Suddenly he felt weight on his pelvis only to see jasmine curled up in his lap with those large pretty eyes and plump lips-

_Oh fuck!_

* * *

That's how they found you two, you soundly asleep in his lap while sans also 'slept' with a permanent blue face. Frisk smiled mischievously. Looks like it's time to play matchmaker!

"That's The First…" Papyrus trails off with a hint of astonishment and Frisk looks at him curiously. He hadn't noticed, did he? You two…

He..he felt

** _*his sins crawled up his back_ **

Frisk wouldn't think about it, he loved you but..why...why! This was supposed to be his world away from his abusers, his doll house, their kingdom to play with over and over-

*but it can't be a toy box now can it?

*she isn't a toy <strike>but neither are they</strike>

Pacifist, it is then...she...she can't stay around for every reset right?

He’ll just buy his time...when he gets bored he’ll fully reset…

Then she'll go back to her role..

_*🕈︎♒︎□︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⧫︎❒︎⍓︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♍︎□︎■︎❖︎♓︎■︎♍︎♏︎✍︎_

  
Jasmine awoke to darkness. For a moment she held her breath, chest hurting. She was _back there_...she was back, she was back, she was back, she was-

Eyes adjusting...she was on the couch with a blanket on her. She sat up, now...she had time to think.

This...was all fun...but…

_*How were they to get home?_

The thought made her stomach churned for several reasons. How the hell did they all forget monsters? They are so desperate they are killing..

_*jazzy ignored that part_

Another part of her was...worried for sans and Papyrus (I want to stay with them) and it was eating at you. You would have to keep moving on soon…

_***He'd** know what to do...if only he was still alive.._

_"Sis.."_

Jasmine turned to Frisk, who grinned at her._ "It's your turn now…"_ he said. Jasmine squinted her eyes. "What?"

Frisk then pulled out a paper….of you and sans dating. You flushed and your pupils dilated as you stammered.

"Wh-Frisk no!" Jasmine stammered. “Absolutely not! Besides we need to plan on leaving, buddy…” Frisk went wide eyed at this then nervously smiled. _“But..come on, one date! You both were practically cuddling when we got back! Also what did y'all do?”_ Frisk asked through the mind link. Jasmine thought back to..nope! Never happened! “Nothing! Just..TV!” Frisk smirked. _“Did you by chance...almost kiss?”_

“What is this? A cheesy romance movie?” Jasmine scoffs, you then ruffled their head and got up ignoring their grumbling. You did not have time for this. The morning went slow afterwards..the only time you had was a clock on the wall since your phone died ages ago. Papyrus woke up early as you’d expect from the energetic sweetheart. 

You had been watching TV and mulling over your plans to continue onward when the kitchen started smoking. “Pap...papyrus! What on earth-!” You jumped into action and slid a top over the pan to put out the flames. “Papyrus...why are you burning your house down?” Jazzy asked.

“NONSENSE! THIS IS HOW YOU COOK! WITH FLAMES AS BIG AS YOUR PASSION!” Papyrus replied and you took a deep breath. “Oh you sweet stringbean…” you muttered. “Pap’s….humans..half-humans too..can’t stomach...that much passion,” you explained and Papyrus blinked confused. “OH?”

“Y..yeah...you have to..cook delicately!” Jasmine said, nodding to herself. This sounds right? Right? Papyrus was starry eyed as you continued. “I’ll show you!” you said. You looked at what was left of what he was cooking and..yeah that’s a literal rock. You tapped it and yeah...holy shit. “Yeah my teeth are too delicate for this..” You said.

“But don’t worry friend! We are gonna make an amazing breakfast!” You said and Papyrus smiled down at you. As you two began cooking you gave him instructions. “You have to stir the eggs like this for scrambled eggs..” you started softly. Papyrus watched with earnsty. Jasmine was so into it that she didn’t notice the strand of hair that fell in her face.

“And then you put it in the pain like this with the butter!” Jasmine says turning to Papyrus who was staring intently at you. 

**Papyrus P.O.V**

He feels like he’s been doing the same thing over and over. But he never knows why, when Frisk started flirting with him...he accepted the date because it felt like something he’d say..(or something he has said before). 

Did he actually feel flustered? A little...but it felt..? Eh? Yeah eh..

Then you came into the picture. He’s never seen a half-monster! You were also really pretty and he surely wanted to get to know you! But his job came first! You helped him go on a date with frisk..even after that drama...in the living room. You just kept getting cooler! Not as cool as him though! Then you got along with his brother...a little too much apparently! It was actually a relief since his brother didn’t seem to be as popular as he was! <strike>Even when it stirred something familiar...like he has seen, **error eRROR, unKNOWN ENtiTy** this before, he suddenly felt sad...</strike>

He pushed the strand out your face. This was just like <strike>b**ERROR**aking on th**NO**e surf**ERROR** **THIS DOES NOT EXIST**</strike>...like...what? You looked up with those large slanted blue eyes. You unconsciously stuck your tongue out.

He really...really wanted you to stay...

<strike>You, him, sa**ERRORRR** on the couch AND** ERASED ERASED ERASED**</strike>

"Uh, paps?" Jasmine's sweet voice hits him like soothing bells. "Uh did you drift off?" She asks.

He can't speak for a moment, something is gnawing at him. (Forget forget-) He for a second sees her in a different setting, a pretty blue button-up dress as she laughs, covered in flour-

Then it's gone.

"YES I'M QUITE FINE!"

* * *

  
Frisk walked in, seemingly lost in thought before they smiled at jasmine. She squinted when their eyes gave a mischievous glint.

_"Papyrus can I burrow you after?_" Frisk says. _"It's of, important friend meeting duties!" _

"Friend meeting duties?" Jazzy asked._ "You can't know!! It's uh...papyrus and frisk only club!!"_

Jasmine had a feeling she knew what they were up to.

Later that day. It must have been night because her body naturally reacted tiredly. She flopped on the couch and sighed. Then it hit her, _where the fuck is sans?_

She squinted and sat up. It was also...quiet.

"SANS! DO NOT RUN AWAY!!!" Papyrus screeches. Jazzy make a confused look as papyrus scoops sans who jets in for only a moment before he's yanked back. He tries again but frisk tackles him.

_"Stop running!!" _

Sans makes a grumbling sounds, blue sweat forming on his skull. Jasmine peeks in to...see sans relatively cleaned up as if-oh no.

Frisk and papyrus turn to her with a glint in their eyes. Sans salutes to them. 

"Good luck."

Jasmine screeches as frisk gives chase. "Frisk we don't have time for this-ah!" Jasmine starts using the couch as a run around before papyrus just scoops her up.

She goes limp like an angry kitten. "A date…" jasmine finishes her sentence, giving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk: nothing could possibly go wrong  
Gaster: lmfao you stupid ass child


	7. A date with sans...and destiny..but mostly sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazzy and Sans have a 'date' also angst exists

"So you come here often?"

"Ask me that one more time, bone boy I sw-"

"So you come here-"

Jasmine shoved a forceful of spaghetti into his mouth. He paused, disoriented. A brief staring contest and a bright blue tongue flicks out.

  
  


"Uh," jazzy comments with squinted eyes. "When did you have a tongue?"

"Always," sans replies. Jasmine blinks. "Do it again."

Says sticks his tongue out and proceeds to blow raspberries loudly. Laughter erupts from jasmine, it was insane! A skeleton with a tongue!! 

Jasmine laughs, then laughs harder. It at this point just felt like the reality was dawning on her...and it was hilarious!

" _ Mrooowowowwww-! _ " Jasmine slaps a hand over her mouth. Sans eye sockets squint in amusement. His grin grows.

"Why did the cat wear a fancy dress? She was  _ feline _ fine," Sans starts and jasmine snorts. They hear a groan from somewhere.

"Why was the cat afraid of the tree? Because of its  _ bark _ ," Sans adds more with a wink. 

_ "Mroow-!" _ Jasmine stops her odd laughter just in time as it comes out but now sans was trying harder.

"How do cats stop crimes? They call  _ claw enforcement _ !"

" _ Oh my god _ !"

_ He likes my laugh! Geez! Its...kinda charming that he's trying to hear it again...  _ The thought makes something warm bubble in her. Sans face drops the smile as a blue blush blankets him.  _ He's kinda handsome…. _

_ *kiss him! Wait no! _

A clear of the throat from somewhere and jazzy can  _ hear _ frisk's giggles. They really were...being forced to have a date in the house.

She starts eating just as sans. A giant plate of spaghetti with a wink from frisk. The spaghetti wasn't burnt but there was room for improvement. Then  _ it _ happened, a single strand of traitorous noodle. How did this happen?

Her ears flatten and she feels herself heating up. Their faces were inches apart. Jasmine hear that god forsake cassette play that frisk loved collecting. It was playing  ** _romantic _ ** music.

Absolutely not! Sans must have thought it too because his mouth closes quickly and slams  _ shut _ like a vice trap severing the dastardly noodle.

For a second Sans goes rigid as they just  _ stare _ at each other. His white eye lights had a faint blue around them and- _ holy shit _ ??? She hadn't noticed before but he had canines and they looked sharp- where were they hiding in his mouth-?

"Welp, I'm full. I  _ spaghetti _ a move on," sans says and like that...he... blips away.

_ "So close!"  _ Frisk cries out.  _ "Nooo!" _

Jasmine was gonna have a long day…

After that, she started planning. Enough time was wasted. She  _ needed _ to get them moving but...how were they to...leave?

Part of her  _ really _ wanted to stay..

She watched frisk and papyrus playing puzzle games meanwhile sans napped on the couch. She had grabbed a left out notepad and was writting. Halfway through she noticed she doodle a picture; her, frisk, toriel, papyrus, sans, <strike>undY</strike> <strike> ** _NO_ ** %#*++, A ** _ERROR_ ** - </strike>

What was she talking about again? The...picture right? She looked at it- had she erased some of them? It was frisk, her, papyrus, toriel, and sans…. ** _no one else_ ** .

But she felt like there should have been more. 

*there's something wrong... ** _very wrong_ **

_ *❄︎♓︎♍︎🙵 ⧫︎□︎♍︎🙵📬︎📬︎📬︎ _

She couldn't really sleep when it came down to it, so she got up and left the house for some fresh air. She's been having so many deja vu moments…

That one time though…

" ** _It doesn't matter ok?_ ** "

That sentence alone haunted her. Now that she thought about everything…

Frisk has been so fearless throughout this whole thing...like...like

<strike> Like they've done this before </strike>

They've been so brave and understanding...but they were still a child and they both were having far too much fun down here. They had to leave (before she didn’t want to). 

"Wassup?" 

Jasmine jumped as sans gave her a cheeky look. She looked away not answering at first.

"Be serious with me sans," jasmine says. "How many before us?" She asks.

_ “They come, they leave, they die.” toriel says bitterly. _

"Six..Kids," sans sighs. " _ Kids _ ?!" Jasmine hisses. "You gotta understand, folks down here...their desperate...to escape. The royal gaurds capture the humans that come through here, take em to aagore-"

"Papyrus wants..to be a gaurd...does he know?" Jasmine asks. 

_ *is this all a  _ ** _lie_ ** ?

"Deep down I think he does but he never likes to talk about it," sans says with a defeated voice. "There was this green soul kind, kindness...papyrus was real attatched, kid gave up his soul willingly…" sans says.

"Most of the people won't hurt you, the gaurds...handle you," sans explains. 

"So everybody knows?" Jasmine says. "Most do, grillby, the dogs, the inn keeper, a few more too, they know what a human looks like," sans admits.

"What are  _ you _ going to do about it?" The sentence came out...threatening if she knew better. She looked him dead in the eyes.

*kindness was warped by determination and sans felt taken back by this

"I will  **fight** for frisk," she says. "I'll fight till my dying breathe, their  _ my  _ family, their  _ my  _ joy,  _ they are all I have left _ ," jasmine says.

She stands and eyes sans who seems relaxed, unthreatened. But his eyes watched her every move.

"I'm sorry sans but, if you try to turn us in I  _ will _ fight you and there will be no  _ mercy _ ," she finishes. No one speaks, there's a silent long pause.

"If you intend to continue down this route…" sans starts. "Then know that it won't be easy."

"Im well aware-"

"Are you ready to repeat over and over till you break?"

That silenced her as Sans bore his eyesight into hers. Hands in his pocket as he slouched. 

*deja vu hits her once more

"Have you...told me this before?" She asks instinctually. "Have I?" Sans says, unaffected.  _ Knowing _ .

Something is wrong, so  _ very _ wrong.

"Stay one more day, couldn’t kill ya right?" He says. "Papyrus will be on patrol while your gone, go to waterfall and continue the trek, stay alert, once you pass here... _ friendly _ is over," sans says and stands up.

"Doesn't it bother you?" She snaps. "You know something is wrong!" Sans doesn't turn to her and she stalks forward and grabs him.

"Where is it coming from sans? What the gell is going on!" She hisses to stop herself from screaming. The monster she was looking at right now. Tired, irritated eyes, defeated eyes... _ pained _ eyes. 

His grip on her hand is strong but not painful, he moves it off as she stands there. Furious, confused,  _ scared _ . 

"Look I've given up, you should too." And like that he teleports away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: *having fun*  
Me: bitch did I just catch you having FUN???? *slaps angst in your face*


End file.
